Joder Santa Claus el es lo que quiero para Navidad
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: - A ver señor Uzumaki que es lo que quiere usted para Navidad.-Me dijo el viejo barrigón impostor de Santa Claus mientras que estaba sentado en sus piernas.- Sasuke Uchiha-ttebayo-dije sin pensarlo- Pero yo pensé que un joven como usted iba a querer un Iphone, un carro…. Sasuke Uchiha, dije.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí con primer fic navideño del año que hago *-***

**Advertencia: AU, este fic contiene yaoi (hombre/ hombre) Así que si o soportan esto mejor no leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que nos sorprende con sus grandes ideas :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten! Al leer se ha dicho :3**

* * *

**Joder Santa Claus él es lo que quiero para Navidad**

_**- **__A ver señor__Uzumaki que es lo que quiere usted para Navidad.-Me dijo el viejo barrigón impostor de Santa Claus mientras que estaba sentado en sus piernas.- Sasuke Uchiha-ttebayo-dije sin pensarlo- Pero yo pensé que un joven como usted iba a querer un Iphone, un carro…. Sasuke Uchiha, dije._

-Hey yo iba antes que tú, haz fila como los demás y espera tu turno-ttebayo.- digo sintiéndome totalmente patético al estar pelando con un niño de apenas cinco años que al igual que yo quiere hablar con ese viejo impostor de Santa Claus de lo que quiere para su jodida Navidad. Me siento mal por unos momentos debería de dar paso a todos esos niños pero yo también ocupo hablar con ese viejo barrigón y ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Así que esos niños también se aguanten por qué no pienso cederle mi campo a nadie.

Y tengo el derecho de estar de tan mal humor y ocupar la ayuda de forma desesperada de ese vieja porque si antes lo que yo quería para Navidad era sencillo, bueno claro por qué no iba a ser yo el que lo pagará, iba a ser la plata de mis padres, pero ese no es el punto, era sencillamente un Iphone 5 y el beso de mi amiga pelirosada que vengo buscando por años y que hasta ahora no he obtenido. Pero por el maldito bastardo de Sasuke todo eso ha cambiado y ahora resulta que quiero contarles todos mis quejidos a Santo Claus, me importa si es el verdadero o no pero alguien va a tener que oírme y no voy a estar feliz hasta garantizarme tener mi nuevo regalo de Navidad.

-El siguiente.-dice el hombre de la barba blanca mientras que ayuda a otro niñato a ponérsele en las piernas mientras que este escupe todas las cosas que quiere para Navidad. Joder otra vez tengo que esperarme varios minutos mientras entre risas los niños le cuentan lo que quieren a un señor cualquiera que al final no hará nada y todo lo terminarán comprando sus padres.

-Y quiero una cámara nuevo, un Iphone, una nueva muñeca.- Y tras de eso ninguno va al grano, que les cuesta decir de forma rápida todo lo que quieren, pero no lo hacen como si tuvieran todo el tiempo de mundo y como si el resto de lo que están en la fila también lo tuviéramos.

-¿Qué no piensas terminar?- digo mientras que la niña me fulmina con la mirada y presiento que la mujer que me mira de forma indignada es su madre, la niña simplemente me ignora y seguí enumerando su lista sin fin de cosas que quiere y se le nota la maldad que incluso lo dice de la forma más lenta que puede solo para cabrearme.

Bueno por lo menos este tiempo que me queda por esa niña que pretende que le regalen toda la tienda, recordando mi desgraciada que había pasado el día de hoy. Todo iba perfectamente, bueno a quien engaño mi plan para obtener un beso de Sakura iba fatal ya que esta me ignoro casi toda la fiesta, pero por lo menos seguía en esta y no estaba haciendo semejante estupidez como esto.

Pero mi jodida suerte tenía que ponerme a Sasuke, el maldito muérdago que puso Kiba, los preciosos ojos de Hinata, que hicieron que la siguiera por la fiesta mientras se me olvidaba la idea de Sakura y esos perfectos labios finos de Sasuke, que todo eso junto hizo una mierda total lo que planeaba o pensaba.

Sencillamente al ver que mi plan de obtener el beso de Sakura no estaba funcionando, descansé por unos momentos mientras que trataba de buscarla en la gran cantidad de invitados que había. Qu se me hizo imposible no sé porque, ya que un cabello así de rosado no se pierde con facilidad pero al encontrarme con los preciosos ojos de la chica que resulto ser la prima de Neji mis pies caminando siguiéndola sin importar por donde caminaba o mejor dicho debajo de que lo hacía.

-El siguiente.-oigo de repente, pero sigo en mis propios pensamientos que me quedo en mi lugar, hasta que la niña de un rato se me queda viendo extrañada.

-Patético.-me dice está llamando la atención mientras que la miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por el comentario.- Vas tu que no te has dado cuenta, inmaduro.

-¿Inmaduro yo por qué?- le reclamó mientras que me vuelve a ver con esos ojos mieles.

-Estás haciendo fila para decirle a el falso Santa Claus lo que quieres para Navidad, ¿no te basta con eso?

-Te recuerdo que tu también- ttebayo.-me defiendo rápidamente sintiéndome orgulloso de dejar a una pequeña niñita de cinco años sin palabras en la boca, claro esta sensación se va de inmediato al recordar que estoy peleando con una niña de cinco años.

-¿No me digas?, no me había dado cuenta.-dijo con sarcasmo mientras que yo de nuevo la veía con el ceño fruncido.- Pues si no te has dado cuenta yo tengo unos cinco . Madura de una buena vez.

-Ni que fuera una fruta.-le reclamó de inmediato.- Además te puedo garantizar que soy maduro para muchas cosas.-le digo elevando un poco mi tono de la vos cuando me doy cuenta que está se va marchando sin restarme atención.- Créeme todo lo que le pediste mejor se lo dices a tu padres para que te lo compren porque eres una mala persona.-le digo mientras que esta agarra la mano de sus madre caminado infantilmente, claro ni ella se lo cree.

-No tengo todo el día.- me dice el hombre con una barba blanca en su rostro.- ¿Vienes o no? Yo asiento mientras que me acerco a este y trató de encontrar una forma de sentarme a la par pero este insiste y como el resto de niños me coloca sentado en sus piernas mientras que me dice que me motiva para que empiece a pedir lo que quiero.

Creo que es un muy mal momento para empezarme a arrepentir de lo que estoy haciendo y de empezarme a decir yo mismo lo patético soy. Incluso en este momento me suena mejor idea ir con mi okaasan a comprar lencería que definitivamente es el regalo de mi padre en Navidad, prefiero ir a traumar toda mi existencia e infancia a tener que soportar el hecho de que todos me vean así.

Maldito Sasuke Uchiha, maldito labios finos que te deja deseando más, maldito muérdago que en un principio pensé que sería mi aliado con el beso de Sakura y maldita suerte la mía que de todas las personas con las que pude haber chocado justamente bajo del muérdago fuera con el bastardo arrogante ese. Y lo peor de todo es que de ese beso que nos obligaron a darnos el resto de nuestros amigos me haya gustado y haya sentido un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y un calor inmenso invadirlo apenas que juntamos nuestros labios, absorbiendo su fragancia adictiva al estar tan cerca de él e incluso no conteniéndome a morder ligeramente sus labios.

Y estoy seguro que no fui al único al que me gusto, lo sé por ese ligero instante en que vi sus ojos azabaches luego de nuestro beso que me miraron extrañado. Como si él hubiera sentido exactamente lo mismo que yo pero en ese momento no pudo aceptar por su maldito orgullo Uchiha.

-Déjame adivinar, te crees él muy graciosos por estar haciendo esto.-dijo el Santa Claus empezando la conversación, ya que por primera vez en toda mi vida me había quedado como idiota sin ninguna palabra que decir.- Así que dime ¿Que quieres para Navidad?

-Yo quiero a Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo sin pensarlo, porque ahora es él lo que quiero para navidad y no me importa cómo pero lo voy a obtener.

-Pero yo pensé que un joven como tu tal vez quería un Iphone, un carro…-iba a seguir enumerando cuando yo lo paraba de una vez.

-Sasuke Uchiha dije.- le recalque mientras que el escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía.- El Iphone se encargan mis padres, el resto se encarga usted.- Dije decidió por qué no me importa cómo o por quién pero no descansaré hasta obtener mi regalo de navidad o si no me llama Naruto Uzumaki.

**Espero que les haya gustado *-*! En lo personal siento que no salió tan divertido como tenía la idea en mi cabeza pero es que desde que leí el manga estoy tan emocionada que no puedo hacer nada decentemente XD**

**No sé si alguna vio el manga, lo vieron lo vieron?Está excelente yo me quede con la boca abierta y admito que también me encanta el Naruhina por lo que grite como loca de la felicidad por el comentario de Kiba! :)**

**Alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa que hayan visto que tenía el fic o que les haya gustado me lo pueden hacer llegar con uno de sus hermosos y sensuales reviews *o* **

**Así que espero que les haya gustado :D!**

**Rarwrrr**


	2. Chapter 2

Y si pues aquí estoy con la situación sentimental de ver los cómo cambian las luces de color del centro comercial mientras aquel viejo se me queda viendo, siento como el ardor recorre mi rostro, tenía que ser tan impulsivo ¿En qué mundo se me podía ocurrir que esto era buena idea? Lo único que había logrado es que este maldito impostor de Santa supiera mi desgracia.

-Un regalo curioso-suelta por lo que lo fulmino con la mirada debe de estar burlándose de mí.

-No me vengas a joder con eso, si tú no puedes conseguirlo pues lo haré yo mismo- trató de levantarme de sus piernas pero este no me lo permite, lo miro extrañado y el viejo solo me devuelve una gran sonrisa- Sabes que tienes que atender a los demás.

-La verdad tengo flojera de seguir oyendo regalos que ni siquiera yo voy a entregar, de niños malcriados que en todo caso tendrían que comprarse regalos por que se han portado mal. Además nunca nadie me ha pedido un Sasuke Uchiha antes- busca algo que no logre ver en ese momento mientras continúa hablando- Así que como buen Santa, te daré ti regalo. Pero solo si te portaste bien.

-A mi no me jodas con esas mierdas de portarse bien-ttebayo, solo dígame viejo impostor de Santa como usted me podría ayudar- le acusó a lo que este frunce el ceño y me entrega un libro entre mis manos, quedo confundido- Esto…

-De nada- no me deja terminar de hablar- Estoy seguro que con eso ese tal Sasuke no va a poder resistirse ante ti.

-Pero es solo un libro- levantó mis hombros sin entender a lo que este me da un golpe en la cabeza bastante molesto, ¿Y a este que le pasa?-¡Auch!

-Lee idiota- me señala la portada de este a lo que leo el título abriendo grandemente los ojos-¿¡Qué!? ¡Icha Icha Paradise! Usted es un maldito pervertido, como es posible que lo dejen trabajar con niños

-Querías tu ayuda, ahí la tienes hijo- me indica que ya puedo pararme e irme pero está vez soy yo el que me niego a pararme, empiezo a pasar rápidamente las páginas del libro indignándome con lo que decía y volviendo a ver al viejo con desprecio.

-¿Cómo cree que esto me va ayudar de algo? Es una simple novela erótica barata de un escritor poco conocido que debe de ser un maldito pervertido al igual que usted- le chilló siguiendo molesto- Por lo menos si me iba a dar una de estas me hubiera dado una buena como 50 sombras de Grey.

-Maldito mocoso está es mucho mejor, además el escritor es sumamente talentoso y reconocido.

-¿Jiraya?-leo el nombre del hombre que se suponía que era el escritor- Nunca he oído hablar de él.

-Por supuesto que no porque tú eres un idiota- me pega otro golpe a lo que me vuelvo a quedar viendo extrañado al hombre- y además es sumamente bueno ya que te está ayudando a conseguir al otro chico.

-¿Es usted Jiraya?- me asiente con el rostro- Entonces porque si es sumamente talentoso y reconocido trabaja en un mall vestido como Santa Claus.

-Ya sabes cómo están las crisis- se justifica a lo que yo no me creo nada y lo miro indignado- Pero te prometo que con esto obtendrás el regalo que tú querías.

-Bueno, si tú dices- vuelvo mi vista al frente donde me topo con los largos cabellos de mi madre, su ceño fruncido y viéndome extrañada- Creo que mejor me voy que mi okaasan me va a matar-me disculpo mientras que el hombre vuelve su vista al frente y una infección nasal le salía.

-¿Esa es tu madre?-le asiento- ¿Está casada? Porque me gustaría conocerla.

-Maldito pervertido, nunca permitiré que la conozcas ni le pongas un dedo encima.

-Oh tampoco para que te enojes tanto, además bien que tu quieres ponerle un dedo encima a ese tal Sasuke si sabes a lo que me refiero- siento mi rostro arder de repente, claro está que eso sería el mejor regalo navideño, volteo mi rostro para que el viejo no mire mi sonrojo y camino donde se encuentra mi madre.

Y así continuo toda la semana leyendo este maldito libro de pervertidos que no me gusta para nada, pero si de algo me sirve para conseguir la pena lo seguiré leyendo por que Sasuke vale la pena, cada página que leo siento más vergüenza de mi mismo y como el ardor recorre todo mi rostro.

Termino de leer las páginas del día de hoy y lo escondo bien para que ni mi madre ni mi padre lo encuentren y piensas cosas raras, suspiro indignado saliendo de mi casa ya que al parecer no obtendré el regalo que yo quiero por que ya se me va haciendo bastante tarde. Pero lo peor de todo es que aún con el libro no he logrado nada, solo soñar todas las noches que me estoy cogiendo al Uchiha.

-¿Naruto vas a salir?- me dice mi madre notando como abro la puerta con poco ánimo, muy raro en mí y en especial en estas épocas.

-Si saldré un rato con mis amigos- suspiro.

-Vuelve para la cena, ¿De acuerdo?- asiento y voy saliendo, creo que mi falta de ánimo ha tenido preocupado tanto a mi madre como a mi padre por lo que se que quieren hacer cualquier cosa para alegrarme el día- Y bueno hoy a las doce, después de la cena abriremos los regalos.

-De acuerdo-salgo de la casa dejando preocupada a mi madre Kushina, sigo el camino con el fin de toparme a Kiba pero en lugar de eso me topo con Sasuke que va abrigado vistiendo colores oscuros con lo que se ve tan violable, pero resisto las ganas de tirármele encima y utilizar todo lo aprendido en ese maldito libro que escribió el pervertido de Jiraya.

-Feliz navidad teme- le suelto siguiendo caminando sin prestarle mucha atención, suspiro de nuevo creo que lo único que podré hacer con Sasuke será en mis sueños.

-Igual dobe-paró en seco enojado, furioso. Todo por culpa de ese maldito bastardo que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza o mejor dicho que se ha vuelto mi mundo porque desde aquel día no dejo de pensar en Sasuke y eso solo me hace el mayor de los idiotas en enamorarme e un tipo como él frío, arrogante y bastardo.

-¿Solo igual vasa decir?- me levanta la ceja sin entender- ¿Qué te costaba decir Igual, feliz navidad? O es que son muchas palabras para el genio de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?

-Que hay en cosas que no puedes responder solo igual, como en navidad o cuando alguien te dice te amo…-ni yo mismo entiendo que le estoy reclamando al Uchiha simplemente estoy muy frustrado por no poder tenerlo.

-Eres un dobe, feliz navidad ¿Contento?

-Por supuesto que no, no lo estoy.

-¿Por qué?- dice frustrado a lo que yo respiro profundo para tomar valor de lo que le voy a decir a este bastardo.

-Porque te amo carajo, ¿entendiste? Lo único que quiero para Navidad eres tú - Sasuke abre sus ojos y yo enojado me voy del lugar dejándole solo a ese maldito, no tengo las ganas de verlo más por un buen rato ya estoy cabreado con todo mi plan de obtenerlo lo único que he logrado ahora es subirle el orgullo al Uchiha. Maldición.

Sigo caminando y siento como el azabache va detrás de mí, ni siquiera quiero verle la cara de arrogante que se que de seguro se debe de tener en este momento y el hecho de que me este siguiendo solo es para hacerme sufrir.

-Maldición no me arruines la navidad- le gritó.

-Lo mismo digo- me reclama.

-¿Para qué me seguís?

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Ni loco Uchiha.

-No te dejaré ir, sin que lo digas de nuevo- me ordena a lo que yo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No lo diré Sasuke y no pienso cambiar de opinión pero si ya te confesé algo seguiré así. Te violo en mis sueños.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero estudiar diseño-le digo nervioso sonriéndole falsamente- No te lo había comentado antes.

-¡Ahora me violas!- abro mis ojos enormemente encontrándome con los azabaches de este que me miran con arrogancia.

-Pero…

-¿Dobe quieres o no tu regalo de navidad?

…..

Llegó a mi casa, sintiéndome la persona más feliz del mundo. Miró mi reloj para asegurarme de que haya llegado a tiempo a la cena Navideña, me relajo al notar que así fue, ya que Sasuke y yo estuvimos mucho rato solos en la mansión Uchiha. Sonrió pícaramente y pensar que se me cumplió mi sueño de Navidad.

-Naruto- me llama mi padre que está parado junto a mi madre. Ambos lucen preocupados- Te hemos visto muy decaído por lo que pensamos que este año podemos abrir los regalos primero, ¿si quieres?

-No, debemos cenar de nuevo- les sonrió enormemente a lo que ambos me devuelven el gesto- Por que para ser sinceros no tengo tanta prisa en abrir los regalos tengo lo que quiero para esta Navidad, a mi familia, un Iphone 5 debajo del árbol y un Sasuke Uchiha con un gran lazo de regalo, que resulto que a este último me gusta más comerlo que lo que me gusta comer ramen.

* * *

**Bueno antes que nada feliz navidad para todas las hermosas personas que leyeron este fic! Muchas gracias por leer (: Bueno no se donde ustedes pero aquí falta una hora para que sea Navidad :3!**

**y como estamos en una época especial de alegrías si dejan un review les doy de regalo a un Sasuke o a un Naruto con lazo rojo que aparecerá debajo de sus árboles de navidad y como promoción especial xDD los primeros reviews recibirán a los dos! *o***

**Muchas gracias por leer feliz navidad y año nuevo :3**


End file.
